


【带卡】记一个空穴来风的八卦

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外。当然，也可独立成篇。





	【带卡】记一个空穴来风的八卦

**Author's Note:**

> 悲伤创作之余缓解心情的产物，不写段子我会死 — 正剧写出神经病，旁门左道寻开心。

做完了今天日程安排里最后一台手术，我拖着僵硬的身体倒在并不舒适的座椅里，口罩扯下放在一边。诊室里没有药剂，却还是隐约充斥着酒精的味道，我不由得皱了皱鼻子 — 医生也会厌烦酒精的哦。

出诊和手术的时候，我都不会随身带着手机。今天几位重病患让我脱不开身，手机一直躺在诊室抽屉里。我打开抽屉，懒洋洋的按下密码，随着解锁画面放松紧张的心情，随心所欲的放飞思绪 — 我的爱豆出新歌了吗？我喜欢的博主又po了什么？一乐拉面有没有出季节限定的新款拉面呢？

然而聊天软件里几百条的未读提醒，我的眼睛和手指都不由自主被吸引过去。我飞快的点开提示，在一个名为“宇智波医院银发CEO的白衣天使”的聊天群里面，一阵激烈的讨论车轮般翻滚，长串的字符看的我有些眩晕。

**旗木卡卡西谈恋爱了。**

我翻了个白眼，心想不就谈个恋爱嘛，又不是一天两天了，至于不至于。这群同事真是闲的，上班时间不好好工作，小题大做还专门拉了一个群讨论。我都不知道自己是怎么被拉进去的。

哦，忘了介绍。我叫野原琳，是宇智波私立医院心外科主任医师。31岁天蝎座，爱好是收集贝壳。

话题里那个旗木卡卡西，是我们医院CEO。

*

卡卡西谈恋爱的事情，已经不是什么新鲜的八卦了，算起来应该是一个陈年老卦。据我本人所收集的不全面消息，大约一年半以前，宇智波集团总裁（当时只是财务总监）宇智波带土，人到中年，情窦初开，对当时的千手会计师事务所的的审计总监卡卡西伸出了邪恶的咸猪手，然而正义凌然的审计员卡卡西碍于职业道德的约束，扭扭捏捏就是不答应。

曾经追过我的带土，和曾经被我追过的卡卡西，不约而同，纷纷找我吐槽。

我一个心外科医生，业余兼职心理医生，忙的不亦乐乎。

凭借高超的医术，我治好了他们心痛，心碎，心塞等疑难杂症。几经周折，他们居然史无前例的在一起了！带土把卡卡西连人带心的一起挖到了我们私立医院，从此我们多了一位优秀的CEO，也多了一个优质的八卦对象。

随着卡卡西的业绩越来越好，他的绯闻也越来越多。

不过，过了季的绯闻就如过了季的衣服，再大的名气也得打个折。

而经典款却永远是经典 — 带土总裁跟卡卡西CEO目前保持着正常的上下级关系，以及不正经的同居状态。两人在生意场上作风一贯正派，可回到家私底下干的都是不正当的勾当。

唉？回头想想这消息还挺全面的。刚才是我谦虚了。

*

虽然我算是整个恋爱事件的知情者，但出于医疗从业者刻苦钻研，认真学习的本能，强大的好奇心驱使我读完整段八卦绯闻。

那几百条聊天记录虽然是八卦性质的，可是剧情曲折离奇，堪比一本悬疑小说。讨论核心总结下来大概是这样的：

  * 据种种迹象表明，我院CEO旗木卡卡西疑似陷入心机人士精心编织的情网。
  * 欲问这位神秘的心机人士究竟何许人也……
  * （你快说你快说。）
  * （我不听我不听。）
  * （是TA吗是TA吗？）

  * **卡卡西和琳医生拥抱的模糊背影.jpg**。

手机啪的一声掉在桌上，我惊的差点从椅子上摔下来。

我觉得我需要看看医生……

*

我对这个荒唐的世界充满了质疑。

带土每天上下班接送卡卡西，他们居然对自家总裁那辆玛莎拉蒂视而不见！

卡卡西动不动给宇智波总部办公室打电话，居然被他们夸奖敬业！

宇智波总裁在种种场合与旗木CEO的（过分）亲密接触，纷纷被解读为“生意场上友好的挚交”！

今年夏天我们医院和国家体委谈成一单大生意，去海滩庆祝的时候医院去了不少代表，带土也去了。卡卡西当时被扔进水里差点淹死（不是我的错 ，摊手），带土奋不顾身把他从水里捞出来，搭在自己身上平坦晾干，那场面多么浪漫多么感人！我可以理解当时大家穿着游泳衣，没地方放手机，可是时隔这么久，竟然没人宣传推广！简直惊为天人！

我跟卡卡西那个“不走心的三秒钟商务拥抱”，为什么就被炒得沸沸扬扬，上上下下无人不知，无人不晓？

这个世界是虚假的。

*

质疑归质疑，作为科学工作者，我深信“八卦守恒定律”：八卦既不会凭空产生，也不会凭空消失 — 一切八卦都不是空穴来风，一定有它的来龙去脉。要想消灭一个八卦，必须找到八卦的出处。

作为知名医院CEO，卡卡西握手拥抱的场合可以拍成一部电视连续剧，然而始作俑者在众多照片中选择了我，强行盖棺定论，让我想不通。

为了避免事态恶化，我争分夺秒找到了卡卡西的秘书加藤静音。她见到我，慌慌张张放下手机，神秘兮兮的冲我露出少女怀春的媚笑。

“你听说了吗？”我显然是明知故问，浪费时间。她的屏幕还没熄灭，聊天页面上一行行小字像烦人的苍蝇。

“琳，你怎么都不告诉我呀……”静音是我的大学学姐，我们关系一直很好。然而她没有从我这里得知这空穴来风的八卦，觉得我不再对她无话不说，而我觉得自己无fuck说……

“我怎么没有告诉你？因为这不是真的！静音你怎么能相信这种东西！”连她都信了，我有些失望，同时也意识到了事情的严重性。

“别生气啊，我本来还想祝福你……你们上大学那时候……”

“一起解剖过尸体！可是我已经大学毕业了！”我赶紧打断她，直奔主题，“这八卦是怎么开始的？”

她拿起手机，打开一个论坛。以我多年在职场的经验，果然，秘书往往知道的比老板还多。

LZ 

请问我们CEO有在交往对象吗？

…L阿飞今天是前辈的堍

灵通知情人士透露，CEO曾经和我院心外科医生野原琳是大学同学。

…L阿飞今天是前辈的堍

可靠八卦机构表明，野原琳曾经残忍拒绝宇智波集团总裁，商界扛把子， 南賀川小霸王宇智波带土的追求！说不好是心有所属……

…L阿飞今天是前辈的堍

最新小道消息声称，CEO在与波之国签署的20亿大项目晚宴上，盛情邀请了琳医生，并且声称是其“女朋友”。

…L 阿飞今天是前辈的堍

**卡卡西和琳医生拥抱的模糊背影.jpg**。有图有真相。

…L

赞叹这位博学多才见多识广的同事！敢问这位情报人员是我院哪个部门的，怎么知道这么多？

…L 阿飞今天是前辈的堍

不方便透露，叫我阿飞就好了。

我把这几条信息拼凑在一起，嫌疑锁定到一个身上。

宇智波带土！还我清白！

*

“宇智波带土。”我用力戳下他的名字，想象那是他的脸。

“唉？琳？怎么想起我来了？有何贵干呀？”隔着电话屏幕我仿佛能看见他嬉皮笑脸的样子。

“卡卡西他……出了点小事情……你恐怕得来医院一趟。”我极力克制着愤怒，尽量保持医者风度。

“卡卡西怎么了？！”带土撤下那副油腔滑调，着急的样子有些可爱。

“唉……怎么说呢……就是……我们这边有个新来的护士，不小心把卡卡西的维生素片和别的什么东西弄混了……”我一边在电脑上刷BBS一边胡诌。关于我的流言蜚语又多了几条。

“什么东西？”

“就是……兴奋剂类似的药品吧……不过不是让全身神经兴奋，只是局部神经兴奋那种……主要就是……下丘脑负责荷尔蒙分泌的神经……说白了就是春……哎呀，你懂了没有啊！我一个女孩子真的讲不下去了……”

我也确实是真的编不下去了。

“我……大概……有点……明白……”他支支吾吾的应答着。

“现在情况有点尴尬，药效有点猛，我们也暂时没办法，全靠你了带土！你有空赶紧过来接他回家。”

“好的我马上来。”

宇智波带土，我免费请你体验一下我的妙手仁心。

*

挂了电话我来不及为自己的演技和智慧鼓掌，接了一杯咖啡去找卡卡西，一路上收到了不少异样的目光，我也顾不上理睬，径直走进他的办公室。

“卡卡西，你最近是不是又让带土吃醋啦？”

“唉？”他从文件夹里抬起头，一脸懵圈。

“你也真是让人不省心。他现在情绪不太稳定，突然要来医院，口口声声说要当众宣誓主权。”

“算了。他要来的话，谁也管不住他。我跟他解释吧。”

“你不怕他把事情闹大？以他的阵势，估计全医院都要知道了。”

“嘛……”他想了想，突然弯起眉眼，对我露出一个暖暖的笑，“反正该知道的人早就知道，不知道的人，我确实也想找个机会告诉他们……”

我们搞科学的，向来思维敏捷，目光犀利，对蛛丝马迹明察秋毫。然而卡卡西和带土经常被不知情的热心同事们无端发放朋友卡，这也不能怪这些同事们。毕竟两位仪表堂堂的商务精英背后，各自都有一群狂热粉丝，强烈的个人主观意念蒙蔽了他们智慧的双眼，口不择言成天散布一些没有科学依据的言论，正经话没有一句，八卦消息倒是传得飞起。

很多小天使们是成心不想让他们在一起的，因为一旦相信他们在一起了，就会一下子会损失两个老公一样……我通过科学推理，大概可以理解这些人的心情。

虽然卡卡西和带土没有官方辟谣，不过他们都在暗自寻找简洁高效的辟谣契机。上次跟波之国签完那个20亿合同之后，卡卡西亲口跟我说，因为他在晚宴上开玩笑给自己发了个兄弟卡，回去[**居然被家暴了**](http://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1c6be2be8) 。(欲知家暴详情，请点击关键词“家暴”）

我听不下去了。地下恋情搞得太艰辛，我得给他们一个开诚布公的机会。

“你接下来什么日程安排？”没有安排。我叫静音把无关紧要的会议都推到明天去了。

“奇怪唉……我明明记得……”他的好记性被他的好秘书扰乱了。

“我也记得你下午日程上有些什么……”说着我靠近他的屏幕，借机“一不小心”把咖啡洒在了他身上 -- 以我操手术刀的精妙手法以及精心计算好的角度，几滴咖啡分毫不差的泼到他优衣库的衬衣，一滴都没有溅到他的西装。

“对不起对不起……”我连连道歉。

“没事没事，抱歉的是我，我们俩的事情总是麻烦你……你是不是太累了？要不要早点回去休息一下？”

“我没事，你要不要去洗手间处理一下？”我把他推向洗手间的方向。

咖啡渍渗进了白衬衣，大约是洗不掉的，不过擦一下至少不会像现在这样湿溚溚的。

随后我从前列腺科惠比寿医生那里借了一件长风衣，等卡卡西回来之后假装道歉的丢给他，他很配合的脱掉西装外套穿上了风衣。

*

楼道里传来一阵急促的脚步声，皮鞋在大理石地板上敲的喀嗒作响，带土心急火燎的飞驰而来，西装外套大敞开着，随着脚步有节奏的飞舞。

“卡卡西你怎么样了！”带土冲到办公室门口，扯着嗓子喊，全楼道都听到了。而我要的就是这个效果。

“我没事啊。”卡卡西不明所以。

“还说没事，琳都告诉我了。”带土把手背搭在卡卡西前额，拭着温度。看他一脸焦虑的样子，好像还挺会体贴人的。

“哦，刚才出了点小意外。他去洗手间处理了一下。”**我答非所问却又万般切题的回应，**“我给他借了件风衣，应该没事了。”

“快跟我回家！”带土抓着风衣领口把卡卡西拉进怀里，气急败坏的把他往办公室外面拉扯。动静挺大的，周围几个办公室的人都探出头来了。

卡卡西不肯走，他不知道带土在干什么，带土也解释不清自己来干什么。于是两人在办公室门口推推搡搡好久，引人注目。

“你走不走？”霸道总裁不由分说带他宝贝男朋友回家。

“我还没干完活儿呢，等等再走。”卡卡西挣扎了一下。

“你都这样了！还赖着不走！赶紧的！回家……我帮你……”

“不用你帮我。”卡卡西表示，眼下工作他完全可以驾驭。

“你！难道要去找别人么！”带土表示，眼前的卡卡西只有他可以驾驭。

正在这千钧一发之际，惠比寿医生路过CEO办公室，眯着眼轻飘飘的说了一句：“哟，卡卡西，我衣服穿你身上挺合适的哈！”

群众演员还可以这么给力？！

带土受到一万点暴击，好像下一秒就要当场昏迷不省人事。

随着这场莫名其妙的闹剧声势越来越大，前来围观的吃瓜群众也越来越多。带土一阵脸红心跳，没有办法将这段尴尬的对话继续进行下去，他扫视了一眼前图谋不轨居心叵测的医护人员，越来越觉得这个医院不安全，他的男朋友现在身处是狼窝虎穴！！

于是按照带土贤二精十一贯的作风，能动手就绝不动嘴，他二话不说将卡卡西拦腰抱起，一把揽进怀里。不得不说，我被带土冲出天际的男友力深深震撼到了，之前散布谣言的旧账瞬间一笔勾销。周围的小天使们眼睛都看红了，恨不得白衣一脱争先恐后当场变成恶魔 — 她们有的想被带土抱，有的想替带土抱卡卡西，不过大多数人都满怀赞许的欣赏着这副情景，默默掏出手机拍照留念，转发分享。

“带土，放我下来。”卡卡西把脸埋在带土胸口，掩耳盗铃的自以为遮住眼睛那些围观群众就会自动消失。

“我不放！你也不许乱动！”带土深黑的大眼睛里面满满都是一往情深，看的我直想掉眼泪。

卡卡西自知打不过带土，为了避免家庭暴力，他选择了顺从，他选择了沉默，他选择了依偎在带土怀里，体贴的配合。

卡卡西脸被挡着，我看不见他的表情，不过看着他的手臂毫不迟疑的攀上对方脖子，我猜他应该已经喜极而泣。

“你小心，”我朝带土挤眉弄眼，“这样被人看到不太好。”

“我照顾我男朋友，哪里有不好！”带土穿过长长的走廊，在众目睽睽之下，公主抱着卡卡西，一步一步的走出了医院大门。一边走还一边说，“卡卡西现在不舒服，你们都离他远一点。”

这个狗粮撒的很到位。上至病床上插着管子的老奶奶，下至前台挂号收费的划价员，大家都吃到了。

*

他们走了之后，我又加了加班，但今天加班加的格外有力气。

一回到家，我开心的栽进沙发里，把脚搭在沙发背上欢快的拍打，随手修了修刚拍的照片（我只是调了调光线），发到了聊天群和BBS。

被谣言蛊惑这么久，我院全体员工值得知道真相！

接下来的几个小时里，那些照片下面汇集了来自医院各个科室滔滔不绝的祝福。

当然，那个关于我的那个空穴来风的八卦也不攻自破。

我长喘一口气 — 科学终于战胜了愚昧。

正如经典理论“八卦守恒定律”所说：八卦既不会凭空产生，也不会凭空消失。它只会从一种形式转化为另一种形式，或者从一个人转移到另一个人，而八卦的总卦保持不变。

我不知道他们两人回家之后发现真相会不会怪罪我，不过到现在他们还没有发来信息骂我，说明他们一定在为什么别的事情忙的脱不开身。


End file.
